


Future

by heir2slytherin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Finally together, Happy Ending, M/M, i just love them so much, prison fic, the endgame we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Ian and Mickey have a lot of history. Maybe it's time to forget that and live in the now. Maybe it's time to plan the future.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so let me know if you think I should write more. I love these two so much, and I love writing them. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

After hours of the physical stuff, Ian was lying on Mickey’s chest. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening to him. He was with the love of hist life, finally, after all these years. He didn’t know if he should apologize to Mickey or talk about everything that happened. It turned out, he didn’t need to because Mickey began to speak.

               

“Ian, I missed you so much,” Mickey said rubbing circles into Ian’s shoulder. “I love you, and I could barely live my life without you. I know that there are things that we regret, that I regret, but let’s just forget about it. I don’t want to live in the past anymore. I just want us to have a future.”

               

“God, Mick, when did you turn into such a sap?” Ian asked jokingly. Mickey shoved Ian.

               

“When you almost died and got arrested, asshole,” Mickey stated. Ian immediately felt bad. “You have no idea how worried I was when I saw that.”

               

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything,” Ian said sincerely. “I thought you said we were going to live in the present, though.”

 

“You’re right,” Mickey said kissing the top of Ian’s head. “Maybe we can live a little bit in the future, too.”

 

“Future. Like a future together?” Ian pondered. Ian sat up and looked at Mickey.

 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Mickey asked gruffly. Ian laughed.

 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed that much,” Ian said laughing. “So, a future?”

 

“Yes, a future, idiot,” Mickey answered. “First, we’re going to spend the next few years in this place. Then, we’re going to get the fuck out of this town. We can get hitched or whatever. Just live our lives. Just me and you.”

               

“Mick,” Ian whispered. Before he could say anything else, Mickey was already sitting up and talking.

               

“I mean, unless you don’t want to,” Mickey ventured. Ian smiled and moved closer, so their knees were touching.

               

“Mick, I want nothing more,” Ian said leaning in to kiss Mickey. Mickey pulled away and smiled.

               

“We’re gross,” Mickey joked. Ian lunged at Mickey.

               

“You love me though,” Ian said kissing Mickey’s cheek and wrapping his arms around Mickey’s neck.

               

“Yeah, I do,” Mickey said holding Ian tighter.

               

No, Mickey and Ian didn’t know exactly what was going to happen in their next years together. There was no telling what was going to happen, but they had each other. Some might say that that isn’t enough, but Ian and Mickey had to disagree. They only thing they knew for sure was that had each other. They were going to be in each other’s lives forever. There was no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
